


Stutter

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto short-circuits from over-stimulation.





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noctis and Prompto are together and have maybe fooled around a little but the first time they really try and have sex Prompto starts shaking. Noctis is alarmed but Prompto assures him he's fine, just really *really* enjoying himself. Basically just Noctis knowing Prompto is really into whatever they're doing when he starts trembling. AND/OR Prompto shakes blissfully after orgasm” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7527470#cmt7527470).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He kisses Prompto down into the mattress, and around Noctis’ fervent kisses, Prompto mutters, “Dude, I’m _ready_.” 

Grinning against his lips, Noctis has half a mind to keep torturing Prompto anyway, to keep drawing this out and settling for a slew of messy, desperate kisses and their eager hands pawing at one another’s clothes. But he wants Prompto too badly for that, so he nods and withdraws.

There’s a bottle of lube and a condom already set out on the table. Noctis put them there as soon as they finished their store run earlier, before the King’s Knight match and the hungry devouring of a completely un-romantic cup noodle dinner. They’d laughed about getting candles as they blushed over different kinds of lube in the pharmaceutical isle. Maybe they could’ve made things a little _nicer_ for their first time, but this seems nice enough and _right_ —just the two of them fumbling over to the bed. Noctis grabs the bottle of ‘premium, vanilla-flavoured jelly’ before he remembers they’re still wearing too many clothes, and then he drops it in favour of brushing off his jacket. Prompto lifts up on his elbows to eye the view, but Noctis stops there. He diverts to Prompto’s belt and starts tugging it off, while Prompto squawks and pushes his hands away—“Hey, why do _I_ have to go first?”

“Because I need to get you wet, dummy,” Noctis counters so casually, even though inside he’s making a conscious effort not to blush. He dodges Prompto’s grip and gets the belt off, tossing it to the floor.

Prompto lets it go, even lets Noctis hook two fingers in the empty loops left over. “Wait, I’m gonna be wet? I’m bottoming?”

“Yep,” Noctis chirps. He says it so matter-of-factly, even though he knows he’d back down if Prompto insisted on going the other way. He figured they’d eventually wind up switching anyway, but the first time...

Prompto acquiesces surprisingly easily: “Alright.” He lies still, hands falling back, still done up in gloves and the always-there wristband. Both of Noctis’ are bear—ready for this. He sucks in a breath and keeps going—tugging Prompto’s pants lower down his hips, underwear going with it.

It reveals a neatly-trimmed pact of golden hair. Noctis takes a second to digest the view, then pulls them farther, until he gets a nice look at the base of Prompto’s cock. When both pants and underwear are low enough, the long shaft springs out of them, already hard and pleasantly thick. Prompto’s breath hitches, and when Noctis glances up, his eyes are averted, flushed cheeks now painted in just a hint of self-consciousness, though it’s hardly the first time Noctis has seen his groin. It started with a few stray looks in the gym showers of high school, progressed to some mutual masturbation after graduation, wound up as needy hand-jobs and frantic grinding and eager kisses. Noctis mutters, “You’re so hot...” and Prompto blushes beneath his freckles. 

He doesn’t crack any more jokes. The mood always gets heavier when their clothes come off. Noctis has the fleeting thought of stripping Prompto _bare_ , seeing him gloriously naked, sprawled out in Noctis’ bed, but he’s too impatient for it, and maybe this first time will be embarrassing enough without _everything_ on display. Besides, Noctis’ attention is already diverting between Prompto’s legs. Prompto helpfully lifts them up, already spread around Noctis’ lap, and Noctis pushes them higher, giving himself an amazing view of Prompto’s round ass. Holding Prompto’s knees up with one hand, Noctis drops the other between Prompto’s cheeks, index finger seeking out that puckered hole. When he brushes over it, Prompto gasps, “Noct... lube...”

“Right.” Right, he knew that. It’s already at his side in the bed, lying where he dropped it, and he collects it again to pour out a little pool into his hand. He’s not sure how much they need, but he figures they’ll manage. 

Like reading his mind, Prompto asks, voice _almost_ teasing but maybe a little concerned, “You, uh... know what you’re doing, buddy...?”

“Yeah,” Noctis answers, which isn’t _really_ a lie, because he’s watched and read enough porn to have some idea. And then his instincts will hopefully pick up the rest. At the moment, they’re _screaming_ to get inside Prompto’s gorgeous body, and Noctis plans to indulge them. 

He presses his wet hand against Prompto’s rear, and Prompto whines. When Noctis glances over, he just mutters, “Cold.”

Noctis nods and answers, “Sorry.” Prompto shrugs, his gaze lingering somewhere along Noctis’ shoulders, and Noctis gets back to his plans.

He finds Prompto’s hole again, and he tilts the lube against Prompto’s crack, letting it drizzle down and coat his opening. It’ll probably get on the sheets too, but at the moment, Noctis can’t really care. He’s busy staring at Prompto’s ass slicked up with lube. It makes his cock twitch in its confines, but he sucks it up and gets to work—he knows what he has to do if he wants his dick happy.

He presses the blunt tip of his finger against Prompto’s entrance, until Prompto omits him with a sharp gasp, Noctis squirming right inside. It’s tighter than he thought. And it’s _warm_. It’s soft and strangely tantalizing, because all Noctis can think is that _he’s going to put his dick in that._ It’s probably going to feel _amazing_. He pushes steadily deeper, careful not to force his way in, but Prompto’s pliant body seems to welcome him. Occasionally, Prompto tenses up, but then Noctis will murmur, “Relax,” and pet his velvety channel, and Prompto will slowly listen. Then Noctis keeps pushing as far as he can go.

He worms his way into the knuckle and experiments with that for a bit before he adds a second finger, carefully stretching Prompt enough to take it. The act of just _fingering_ Prompto is oddly mesmerizing, and it makes him wonder why they haven’t done it before. Prompto’s quiet, except for stray whimpers and whines. But it’s not until the third finger that Noctis notices a real change—Prompto’s body starts _shaking_ , and Noctis has to stop and just make sure, “You okay?”

Voice fluttering and breathy, Prompto assures him, “Yeah.” Prompto even gives him a smile, already wrecked and horribly wanton. If he keeps looking that _cute_ , Noctis won’t even make it inside. He’ll come just from looking at Prompto’s pretty face. He already has in the past. Prompto sucks in some air and seems to settle, enough that Noctis can finish stretching him, until Prompto moans, “Noct, _please_... just do it already...” And Noctis takes pity on him, withdrawing all three wet fingers.

He wipes them off on his pants before popping his own fly open, then reaches for the condom. Prompto stares up at him through hazy eyes as he rips the wrapper open and starts rolling it on. Noctis makes the mistake of letting their eyes connect. It doesn’t seem like there’s any way he’ll be able to make their first round actually _last_ , and he’s not even inside yet.

When he’s got the head of his cock lined up with Prompto’s stretched and leaking hole, Noctis asks, “You ready?”

Prompto whines, “ _Dude_ ,” and reaches up to wrap around his shoulders. Noctis lets himself be pulled low enough for a kiss, Prompto’s legs flat against his chest and Prompto’s hard cock nudging his stomach. He pushes forward, and the first time, he misses.

But the second time, he holds himself in place and gets it right, diving into Prompto’s glorious ass with a determined thrust. Even with just the head in, Prompto cries out, and Noctis moans at how damn _good_ it feels. He knew it would. He tries to rock forward only a little bit at a time, but he wants to be buried balls-deep in Prompto’s perfect channel. He presses his face against Prompto’s cheek and savours it.

The burn’s exquisite. Prompto’s walls are cloying and tight, sucking him deeper at the same time they try to resist him, the lube squelching wetly around him as he goes. He sinks in as far as he can, and Prompto noses at his face to turn him for another kiss. He obliges. Their kisses come messier when Noctis is so distracted, but it’s worth it. He just wishes he’d bothered to strip after all—the only thing that would make it better would be _skin on skin_ , but it’s too late now—he couldn’t stop if he wanted to—so he just slips his hands beneath Prompto’s shirt and fondles as he goes. Prompto moans into his mouth, fingers knotting in his hair. 

By the time Noctis is all the way in, Prompto’s shaking again. Noctis takes that to mean that he’s adjusting, getting used to the feeling of being stuffed full of Noctis’ cock, but Prompto manages, “N... Noct... move...” So Noctis does.

He slips a little out, then shoves back in, ungraceful but starving for _more_ , and Prompto gives another cry. Prompto kisses him and he does it again. Then again. And in no time he’s pounding into Prompto’s delicious body in a dizzy haze of pure _pleasure_ while Prompto trembles and wraps around him.

Several thrusts in, Noctis detangles out of that grip, lifting up enough that he can look down and eye up his gorgeous boyfriend. Prompto’s _so cute_. And he takes Noctis’ cock so well. But as Noctis slips out of Prompto’s grasp, he realizes just how violently Prompto’s really shaking. It slows him down, alarm leaking into his haze. As soon as he stops, Prompto’s whining, “ _Noct_...!”

“You’re shaking...”

“’S fine, keep going—”

It doesn’t look fine. “Prom...”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Prompto insists, except that his voice sounds like he’ll _break_ if Noctis doesn’t start fucking him again. “I just... it feels really, really good—I can’t help it!” His hips even grind up into Noctis, and it does look like they’re jerking beyond his control, but his pleasure looks so _genuine_ that that overrides it. He doesn’t even look nervous anymore, just... desperate.

For Noctis. 

It makes Noctis shiver with his own delight. Maybe he should still be concerned, but somehow, it’s a turn on. Just like so many of the odd things Prompto does. Noctis gives an experimental thrust, and Prompto shakes harder, arching up and slurring out a garbled version of Noctis’ name. He looks like such a mess. It makes Noctis impossibly hard.

He drives into Prompto again, then again, and picks up into an even faster pace, one that has Prompto writhing helplessly below him. The sheets are already a rumpled, sweat-slicked mess. Noctis pounds Prompto into them and reaches down to grab Prompto’s cock. His palm’s still a bit damp from the lube, and Prompto’s shaft seems to love it—it throbs in his grip as he pumps it in time to his thrusts. He fucks Prompto adoringly but erratically and mercilessly, because he wants Prompto _so much_ that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and all of his hormones are bubbling up in a horny, clumsy chaos. He fucks Prompto with everything he has.

And Prompto breaks first, leaning back and practically roaring as he bursts in Noctis’ hand. His cum splatters their shorts, dirtying everything as Noctis pumps it out. He can feel Prompto’s ass responding. It clenches down and drags him over. His own orgasm hits a few thrusts later, coming so hard that he almost blacks out, barreling right into _bliss_.

He comes inside Prompto with a cry. His hips grind it in, fucking Prompto with a final surge of elated energy. It’s the best he’s ever felt, and Noctis wants to live in it forever, slick and sweaty and tangled up in bed with Prompto, maybe their phones and a whole lot of lube.

Then it’s draining out, and Noctis is dizzy in its wake. His hips putter to their end, his body slumping down. It’s a wonder he manages to hold himself off of Prompto. He supports his own weight for a few blurry seconds. And then Prompto’s ass is too intense for his flagging cock, and he begrudgingly pulls out, only to collapse down beside Prompto on the mattress. 

They’re both panting. Neither makes a move to fix their clothes. They just sort of lie there, until Noctis has enough wherewithal to look over at his boyfriend.

Prompto’s still trembling. It’s died down a bit; he’s not shaking the whole bed anymore. With his soft hair slicked across his forehead and his cheeks flushed, eyes dazed and body spent, Noctis can’t help but think he’s the most adorable thing in the world. The tremours only add to that. In a way, it’s an ego boost. _Noctis_ did that. He rocked Prompto’s world so good that it’s still rocking on.

Prompto’s the first to speak. He breathes, “That was amazing.”

Noctis grunts, “Yeah.” Then he rolls of his condom and chucks it towards the garbage can in the corner, hoping it lands. If it didn’t, he’ll have to deal with it later.

At the moment, he’s boneless and heavy. He rolls onto his side, tiredly reaching down for the blankets. It’s probably too early to really _sleep_ , though he’s sure it’s dark behind his drawn curtains, but he wants his rest. Prom rolls into him and accepts being tucked in, though he does suggest, “Shower?”

“Later.” 

Prompto sounds tired too, but he chuckles, “If we stain the sheets, Iggy’ll kill us.”

Noctis hums his acknowledgement but doesn’t offer any solution. Instead, he drags Prompto’s warm body closer to him. And he holds on tight until the tremours subside and he’s drifted off to _very_ pleasant dreams.


End file.
